1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aluminum nitride (AlN) sintered body having an excellent thermal conductivity, and a method of manufacturing such a body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aluminum nitride has very good electrical insulation properties and a very high thermal conductivity. For this reason, aluminum nitride sintered bodies are used as a replacement for beryllia (BeO) in power transistor heat slingers or the like, as a replacement for alumina (Al.sub.2 O.sub.3) in substrates or packaging materials for semiconductor devices, and in laser tubes, etc.
Although the thermal conductivity of aluminum nitride sintered bodies is far higher than that of other ceramic materials, the thermal conductivity of actual aluminum nitride sintered bodies industrially produced does not exceed about half the theoretical value of 320 W/mK. It is known that the thermal conductivity of aluminum nitride sintered bodies largely reduce when it contains impurities, such as silicon or oxygen, in solid solution. Recently, due to higher purity of the raw material powder and improved sintering techniques, it has become possible to obtain sintered bodies having a thermal conductivity of at most approximately 180 W/mK.
However, even such conventional aluminum nitride sintered bodies are still unsatisfactory in their thermal conductivity and, with recent higher levels of integration of IC and LSI, a need has emerged for heat slingers, substrates, packaging materials or the like with enhanced heat releasing properties for the use in semiconductor devices.